The Dusty Sky
by Kaguya Tinne Fearn
Summary: Tsuna berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Melewati lorong-lorong gelap, tapi percuma, orang itu semakin mendekat. Tsuna masuk dalam sebuah ruangan dan matanya terpaku. Di ruangan itu, ia melihat tumpukan mayat-mayat... guardiannya... "Yak! Sampai disini saja"
1. Chapter 1 : A Boy From Nowhere

UWAAAA … ! Sumimaseeeeen !

Maaf ! setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang sempat upload lagi ! Kalau ga' salah sudah 6 bulan ya ? uwaaa lama banget ! aku benar-benar minta maaf. Otakku lagi blank. Aku ngerti ! aku ini memang deh…

Trus untuk cerita yang sekarang, kupikir masih kaku-kaku gimana gitu. Tapi tolong dimaklumi aja ya !

Beberapa dari kritik dan saran yang masuk sudah kubaca ! Makasih banyak !

Terakhir, sekali lagi minta maaf, maaf! Maaf! Maaf! honto ni gomenasaaaaiii ne ?

Yak ! Let's start !

THE DUSTY SKY

_I don't know how it happened or how it came to be…_

_All I know, I stood up in here, in the middle of my Guardian corpse's…_

_~ Sawada Tsunayoshi ~_

CHAPTER 1 : A Boy From Nowhere

Italy, 1720.

G berjalan dengan kesal sembari menendang sebuah batu dijalan. Ugetsu disebelahnya hanya tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan G dengan memancarkan atmofser santainya. Langit berawan kala itu dan membuat kota lebih kelabu.

Mereka baru saja selesai dari pertemuan dengan Richardo, Vongola Secondo. Rapat itu mulanya berjalan lancer, hingga Daemon Spade datang (hahaha…) Awalnya G dapat bersikap tenang dan sabar, tetapi ia segera naik darah dan adu mulut dengannya di tengah rapat. Seusai rapat itupun, Daemon justru membuat G hamper hilang kendali, tapi ia segera berbalik pergi sebelum mulai meledak-ledak. Ugetsu lebih bisa bersabar. Ia hanya tersenyum dan pergi mengejar G.

"_Sampai kapan kau mau menutup mata? Primo tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa memimpin Vongola lagi. Dan ia juga selamanya hanya orang bodoh yang tak akan pernah bisa berubah…"_

Ucapan Daemon terus terngiang di kepala G. Ia sangat menghormati Primo, tentu saja ia tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang dilontarkan si 'penghianat' itu. Tapi apa daya, Giotto sudah turun dan sekarang Richardo menggantikannya.

G menendang sebuah batu lagi dengan kesal, 'dasar penghianat' umpat G.

" Sudahlah, sampai kapan kau akan marah-marah terus G?" Ugetsu menepuk bahunya "Primo tidak akan senang melihat sikapmu ini"

"Aku tahu itu… " G mencoba lebih tenang "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menghina Primo" lanjutnya tegas.

Ugetsu hanya menghela napas. Ia memandang ke depan "Kalau tidak sala, didekat sini ada gerejanya Knuckle. Sebaiknya kauu dinginkan dulu kepalamu disana" ajak Ugetsu. G hanya mengangguk tanpa protes.

TES!

Sebuah rintik hujan jatuh dikepala mendongak menatap langit dan melihat hujan mulai turun. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju bangunan terdekat untuk berteduh. Kalau begini, mereka tak akan sampai di gereja tanpa basah kuyup.

Sembari menunggu hujan reda, G mencoba menenangkan diri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang sudah berjamur. Ugetsu duduk disebuah sofa yang sudah rusah disana-sini sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Deretan rumah tua, Korong dan hancur berdiri rapuh disepanjang jalan. Knuckle pernah mengatakan, bahwa dulu daerah ini terkena dampak perang. Banyak anak yatim-piatu karenanya, Knucle membangun gereja di dekat sini sekaligus sebagai tempat panti asuhan. Ugetsu tersenyum, mengingat betapa baiknya sahabatnya itu.

BOOOMMM!

Sebuah suara ledakkan terdengar. G dan Ugetsu reflex waspada. Mereka melihat gumpalan asap berwarna pink dibawah hujan. Asap itu dengan cepat menghilang tersapu angin hujan. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut coklat terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-lukanya.

G awalnya menyangka bahwa itu adalah jebakan tapi ia segera sadar kalau itu sungguhan. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei! Hei, kau tidak baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah!" G mencoba menyadarkannya.

"G! Lukanya parah sekali, paling tidak kita bawa ketempat kering!" Ugetsu sedikit berteriak karena derasnya hujan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, G segera mengangkat anak itu ke bangunan tempat mereka berteduh. G segera membaringkannya di sofa yang sudah bolong sementara Ugetsu berusaha menyumbat pendarahan dengan kain yang dia temukan.

Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa ini saja tidak cukup. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan ahli. Anak itu bisa mati kurang dari 1 jam dan satu-satunya bantuan (dan yang paling mujarab) terdekat adalah Knuckle. G dan Ugetsu saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Ugetsu menyelimutinya dengan kain putih yang cukup bersih yang ia temukan. G segera mengendongnya lagi dan mereka segera berlari keluar.

Mereka berhati-hati memilih jalur yang tidak terlalu basah. Dalam hati bersyukur karena Knuckle mendirikan gereja ditempat seperti ini atau mereka harus berlari ke klinik terdekat yang memakan waktu 30 menit.

Knuckle sedang berdoa digereja sendirian saat itu. G dan Ugetsu berteriak seraya mendobrak pintu gereja. Knuckle langsung mengobati anak itu. Lukanya cukup dalam, tapi Knuckle dapat menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. Anehnya, luka itu tidak bisa tertutup sempurna dan masih tersisa. Knuckle akan merawatnya hingga ia sembuh dan berkata pada G dan Ugetsu agar datang lagi esok.

Hari sudah larut dan anak-anak asuh gereja sudah tertidur. Knuckle masih ada di gereja, berdoa dengan khusyuk ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara rintihan yang berasal dari ruangan di kiria ula tempat ia berdoa. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati anak berambut coklat terbaring di kasur. Knuckle menatapnya penuh simpati dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur.

Sudah 2 hari sejak G dan Ugetsu membawanya ke gereja. Ia tidak pernah bangun. Ia demam dan selalu mengigau selama itu. G dan Ugetsu tidak bisa datang karena hujan yang turun berubah menjadi badai sejak kemarin lusa.

"Uuhh… " sirambut coklat itu mendesah dalam demamnya.

Anak itu tampak sangat menderita. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk dan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ia kadang menangis dalam mimpinya. Hal itu melukai hati siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Kmuckle 'Malang sekali kau, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?' piker Knuckle. Ia lalu mencoba menggenggam tangannya.

"Uuhkh… hh…" ia bergumam, genggamannya menguat "O-onii-san…"

" Tenanglah" Knuckle mengelus kepalanya "Tidak apa-apa…"

Si anak bergerak-gerak pelan. Tiba-tiba pandangan Knuckle tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang terkalungkan di lehernya. 'Vongola Sky Ring!' Knuckle membatin. Matanya membelalak sesaat. 'Kenapa…?' piker Knuckle seraya mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh cincin Vongola itu. Tapi cincin itu sendiri menolaknya. Ketika Knuckle coba mengambilnya, cincin itu berontak seperti mengeluarkan angin yang melulai (menyayat) tangan Knuckle.

"A-apa?" Knuckle reflex menarik tangannya yang terluka dalam hingga darah mengalir deras dari luka itu. Tiba-tiba genggaman tangan di tangan kiri Knuckle mnguat dan si anak kejang-kejang.

"UUUKKH… AHH…" anak itu berteriak kesakitan, "O-ONII-SAN…"

Knuckle dengan cepat segera memegangi tubuh anak itu, tapi ia tetap kejang-kejang. Knuckle mengeratkan cengkramannya (bahasanya kasar amat), berusaha menahannya tetap di tempat. Si rambut coklat itu merintih dan mngeliat, tampak lebih menderita dari pada sebelumnya.

Tak lama, kejang-kejang itupun berhenti dan Knuckle segera melepaskan tangannya sambil menghela napas laga.

"Ukh…" rintihan itu terdengar lemah.

Knuckle mengambil kompres demamnya, membasuhnya dengan air dingin dan meletakkanya lagi di dahi anak itu. Knuckle sendiri hanya membebat lukanya untuk disembuhkan nanti. Genggaman tangan itu sekali lagi menguat dan si anak mengumam dalam tidurnya.

"Uuh.. semuanya… ma-maafkan aku…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yaaaa ! Ini dia ! Satu lagi fanficku yang gaje banget.

Aaakh, aku ga' tahu musti gimana. Dan khusus yang ini kok kayanya lebay ya ? (="=)

Ahahaha… maaf kalau kalian berpikir kalau ini lebay ga' apa-apa kok. In proyek fanfic-bersambungku yang pertama sih. Tapi tenang aja ga' akan panjang kok, paling hanya 8 chapter paling banyak.

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terimakasih banyak bagi orang-orang yang sudah bersedia membaca fanficku ini (\o/) Dan untuk keterlambatan upload selama ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf ! Hontou ni gomenasaaaaaaiiii…! ("')

So, mind to REVIEW, please?


	2. Chapter 2 : Predule of An Imposible

Ohayo, semuanya! Apa kabar? Baik-baik aja 'kan?

Na, akhirnya aku bisa juga upload chapter ke 2. Yang ini lebih panjang ya? Dan sudah mulai terbentuk ceritanya. Oh, ya pemberitahuan! Fanfic ini alternative ending dari saga de future-nya. Jadi lawannya tetep Byakuran, tapi dengan beberapa improvisasi.

Ya, dibaca ajalah. Aku yakin sih, cerita ini aggak gimana gitu. Tapi mohon dimaklumi.

Yaaaiii! Mari mulai! START!

CHAPTER 2 : Predule of An Imposible Meeting, Part 1 : A Mysterious Boy

Hari berganti pagi. Hari yang indah, beruntung, tidak seperti hari-hari lain dibulan September yang hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

"Nagimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya G "Apa ia sudah bangun?"

Knuckle menggeleng "Lukanya memang sudah membaik, tapi dia masih belum bangun, demamnya tinggi" ia menjawab dengan muram.

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya?" Giotto yang diam sejak tadi, bicara.

"Tentu" Knuckle mengangguk. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu kayu tempat anak itu dirawat. "Silakan" katanya sembari menarik gagang pintu.

G, Ugetsu dan Giotto masuk kedalam ruangan, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Hari ini tak banyak pekerjaan yang mesti mereka kerjakan dan berhubung cuaca sedang bersahabat, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menemui Knuckle. Sehari lalu, ia mengirim surat. Giotto tertarik pada anak yang yang memiliki cincin Vongola itu, dan memutuskan untuk ikut.

Suangan itu cukup terang, dengan angin semilir yang masuk dari sela-sela kecil jendela. Knuckle tidak ingin membuat sakitnya tambah parah dan membuka jendelanya sedikit lebih lebar. Seorang anak tertidur dikasur. Wajah merah karena demam dan sembab. Sebuah cincin Vongola menyembul keluar dari celah bajunya. 'Ia mirip denganku', piker Giotto sembari berjalan mendekatinya.

Giooto mengelus kepalanya dan desahan kecil terdengar. Segera ia mengetahui anak itu telah mengalami penderitaan yang berat. Giotto memandangnya lembut –penuh kasih saying.

"Demamnya turun jika pagi" kata Knuckle sambil membuka korden "Tetapi demamnya selalu naik kalau malam. Sepertinya ia terkena syok karena suatu hal"

Telunjuk Giotto menyentuh pipinya yang lembab "…wajahnya panas dan sembab"

Knuckle berbalik, tatapannya terlihat sedih "Ia menangis semalam. Ada saat-saat dimana dia sangat menderita dan bergumam, terutama saat panasnya tinggi"

Giotto menatap anak itu dengan simpati lalu beralih memegang cincin Vongola itu.

"P-Primo, hati-hati…" Knuckle memperingatkan.

Tetapi cincin itu tidak berontak seperti halnya pada Knuckle. Giooto mengamati cincin itu 'Ini benar-benar cincin Vongola asli…' pikirnya. Ketika Gotto hendak melepaskannya, cincin itu bereaksi keras dan langsung melukai tangan Giotto. Giotto reflex menarik tangannya dan anak itupun kejang-kejang lagi.

"P-Primo!" G dan Ugetsu langsung mengahmpirii Giotto. Sementara Knuckle memegangi si anak, berusaha menenangkannya dari kejang-kejang.

"Aaaaakh…" dia merintih kesakitan dan mngeliat. Berusaha keluar dari cengkraman Knuckle. "Ti-tidak! S-semuanya… Go-Gokude…" ia bergumam.

G dan lainnya melihatnya dengan syok sementara Knuckle masih berusaha menenangkannya. Tak berapa lama, kejang-kejang itu berhenti. Anak itu tertidur setelah sedikit mengigau. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Maaf, Primo" kata Knuckle sambil menyelimuti anak itu dengan selimut "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi tiap kali aku mencoba melepaskan cincin itu, cincinnya berontak dan dia pasti kejang seperti itu" paparnya sedih.

"Tida apa…" Giotto membalasnya dengan sedih, melihat anak itu "Karena tampaknya cincin itu tak mau berpisah darinya, kita biarkan saja"

Ugetsu melipat tangan "Tapi bukankah cincin itu asli? Tapi, seharusnya cimcin itu masih ada pada Richardo. Aku sudah mengeceknya pagi ini"

"Berarti ada 2 cincin…" kata G "Bagaimana Primo?"

"Untuk sementara kita rahasiakan dulu masalah ini. Setidaknya sampai saat yang tepat" jawab Giotto, ia menatap Knuckle "Knuckle apa kau tahu identitasnya? Petunjuk paling tidak"

"Mungkin" Knuckle menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Ia lalu berbalik dan membuka laci meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, mengeluarkan beberapa benda menaruhnya diatas meja. G dan lainnya mendekat untuk melihat. "Ia ahanya membawa benda-benda ini saja"

Mereka bertiga melihat benda-benda itu dengan seksama. Ada 7 buah kotak berwarna berbeda, sebuah foto dan –mata mereka semua terbelalak.

"E-Enam cincin Vongola!" G setengah berteriak

"Benar" kata Knuckle " Masing-masing Storm, Rain, Sunny, Thunder, Cloud dan Mist. Sama seperti yang kita miliki"

"Kenapa ia mempunyainya?" Ugetsu terkejut, ia mencoba mengambil cicin Rain Vongola ketika tiba-tiba semua cincin seperti mengeluarkan arus listrik kecil disekitarnya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Knuckle memperingatkan lagi dengan cepat " Efeknya akan sama seperti cincin Sky tadi!" Ugetsu segera menarik tangannya dan memang cincin-cincin itu seperti menolak untuk didekati.

Giotto melipat lengan "Sepertinya cincin-cincin itu bersinkronisasi dengan anak itu ya?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu…"Knuckle menjawab lemah.

Pandangan G teralih dari cincin Vongola keselembar foto didekatnya. Ia mengambilnya dan menatapnya terbelalak "Foto… ini…"

Ugetsu dan Giotto langsung mendekat untuk melihatnya juga. Mereka terkejut dan heran. Di foto itu tampak si anak berambut coklat dan 6 anak lainnya. Anehnya, mereka tampak seperti Giotto dan guardiannya, hanya saja lebih muda dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sedikit berbeda. G lalu membalik foto itu., ada tulisan dipojok kanan bawahnya.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Bersama teman-teman di Taman Namimori, Jepang_

_-2011-_

Dan untuk kesekin kalinya, mereka dibuat terkejut.

"I-ini…" G menatap tulisan itu tak percaya "Sawada? 2011? Apa maksudnya…?"

"Tampaknya Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah nama anak ini" kata Knuckle memandang anak yang tertidur itu " Foto itu diambil disuatu tempat di Jepang dan mungkin… ditahun 2011"Knuckle menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Tetapi…!" Ugetsu mencoba membantah argument tidak logis itu "Ini masih tahun 1720! Apa tidak mungkin itu sebuah sandi? Selain itu, untuk apa orang Jepang datang ke Italy ini? Dan, dan Sawada…"

"Adalah nama keluargaku di Jepang" potong Giotto " Tetapi nama itu kubuat sendiri dan aku yakin tidak punya sanak saudara di Jepang…"

"Kalau begitu, apa maksudnya?" tanya G. Ia langsung membalik foto itu "Lagipula, mereka semua sangat mirip dengan kita…!" suaranya masih terdengar tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi…" Knuckle berjalan selangkah ke depan "Anggaplah tahun 2011 itu memang sebuah kode dan ia berasal dari Jepang. Sawada –bisa saja nama itu kebetulan sama. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Knuckle menatap G dan Ugetsu

"Kami tidak tahu…" jawab Ugetsu " Ia muncul begitu saja setelah sebuah ledakan kecil dari balik asap. Karena khawatir pada lukanya, kami langsung membawanya kemari"

"Apa kalian yakin, tidak ada baranganya yang terjatuh mungkin…?" tanya Knuckle

G menggeleng "Aku sudah memeriksanya sebelum datang kesini. Kalaupun memang terjatuh, pasti sudah terbawa hujan entah kemana…"

Mereka semua terdiam, berpikir apakah ada penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Sebuah pikiran mundul dikepala mereka. Bagimana kalau seandainya ia memang berasal dari masa depan? Di tahun 2011?. Tapi karena aneh, pikiran itu langsung terhapus dari kepala.

"Uuuh…"

Sebuah desahan kecil terdengar. Si anak yang sejak tadi tertidur sedikit mengeliat. Kompres di dahinya terjatuh. Knuckle mengerti dan segera menutup jendela. Giotto yang paling dekat segera mengambil kompres itu dan membasuhnya dengan air dingin lalu menempelkannya lagi.

Melihat wajah anak itu, membuat Giotto berpikir 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' dan setiap orang diruangan itu memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama dibenaknya masing-masing. Giotto mengelus kepalanya dan menatapnya simpati.

"Dengan ini, sudah 4 hari ia terus tertidur, aku khawatir akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya" kata Knuckle lemah.

"Apa kau sudah coba memanggil dokter?" tanya G berbalik menatapnya

Knuckle mengangguk " Sudah, tapi tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan…"

"Knuckle saja tak bisa menyembuhkannya secara penuh, aku ragu dokter biasa bisa membangunkannya" tapah Ugetsu yang sama bersimpatinya.

"Apa kita beritahukan saja pada Alaude, Primo?" usul G " Ia eks-Komandan Tinggi Kepolisian Italy, terlebih anggota intelejen pemerintah. Ia bisa mencari informasi mengenai anak ini"

"Lalu mengenai cincin Vongola-nya?" tanya Ugetsu

Giotto memejamkan mata sejenak "Kita akan memberitahunya, tapi tidak sekarang" G dan lainnya mengangguk patuh "Tolong rawat dia ya, Knuckle"kata Giotto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Primo…" Knuckle membari anggukan singkat dan balas tersenyum

Giotto kembali memandang anak yang terbaring di kasur itu "…Aku punya firasat, kalau anak ini akan terlibat dalam sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yaaa….! Chapter 2, end! (\^_^/)

Gimana? Ahahahaha…. Aku tahu, aneh ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, otakku masih gimana-gitu. Rada eror (\_/). Aku juga tahu kok, fanfic yang in rada lebay, tapi sekali lagi, mohon dimaklumi saja ya. Masih pemula sih aku ini (\o/).

Setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, ternyata ngggak begitu panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Paling hanya beberapa kata aja (atau justru lebih pendek?).

Terus, aku juga minta maaf kalau ada tulisannya yang salah atau nggak jelas. Aku memang ngetiknya kadang-kadang salah meski udah dicek berkali-kali. (\="=/)

Ya, akhir kata, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terimakasih buat kalian yang mau membaca fanfic ini.

Do you want to REVIEW, please?


	3. Chapter 3 : Predule of An Imposible

Yaaaa minna-saaan! Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Cerita ini bisa nyambung lagiiii….!

Uwaaah, sudah lama ya! (\^o^/) Aku benar-benar minta maaf buat semua yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Gomenasai, aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku penah membuat cerita ini.

Uwaaaaa, honto ni gomenasaiiiii! (\o/).

Oh, dan untuk beberapa review yang sudah kubaca, terima kasih banyak, maaf aku membalasnya, dan mengulasnya tapi terimakasih bayak buat kritk dan sarannya! Aku jadi semangat lagi lho! (\^/) Fight!

Nah, dari pada ngomong nggak jelas gini, langsung kita mulai saja!

Lets reading, lets reviewing and stop daydreaming! (Cialah, nyontek ni ya…., eh, tulisan ini bahasa Inggrisnya nggak salah 'kan…?)

**CHAPTER 3 : Predule of An Impossible Meeting Part 2 : The Cloudy Mist**

Alaude membolak-balik tumpukan kertas di depan meja. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa tumpukan kertas lain dari lemari penyimpanan data di sebelahnya dan mencocokkannya dengan dokumen yang ia temukan. _'… ketemu!' _pikirnya. Alaude segera mengambil dokumen itu, menyelipkannya di jubah hitamnya dan keluar lewat jendela. Alaude berlari cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara hingga sampai di depan dinding pembatas besar yang menjulang nggak karuan tingginya (untuk orang awam). Tingginya saja 12 meter, tapi itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi sang (ex) Guardian of Cloud itu. Alaude bahkan tak perlu memasang jarak untuk patokan berlari dan melompatinya dengan mudah seolah dinding itu hanya balok kayu.

Alaude mendarat dengan mulus. Tiba-tiba seberkas kabut indigo muncul dan seseorang terlihat di baliknya. Ia tersenyum oenuh misteri.

"… Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Daemon Spade?", Alaude bertanya dingin.

"Oya, jangan khawatir, aku hanya datang untuk menyapa", jawab Daemon menyeringai seperti biasanya "Sepertinya kau menyelesaikan misimu dengan baik"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Alaude tidak sabar.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan…" Daemon mendekat selangkah "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Alaude. Tapi kau sering melakukan sesuatu di luar misi dan mengambil resiko yang tidak perlu. Itu dapat membahayakan Vongola"

"Hee…", Alaude tersenyum mengejek "Baiklah, aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa mengaturku sejak Primo turun"

Mata Daemon menyipit, "Kau tahu, aku tidak aan segan-segan kalau kau membahayakan Vongola" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Alaude tersenyum "Aku tidak sudi diperintah orang macam kau" katanya tajam. Ia lalu berbalik "Orang yang berpura-pura menjatuhkan Primo dengan alasan konyol untuk melindunginya dan membohongi diri sendiri"

Daemon terkejut dan dengan cepat berpindah tempat, tepat 2 meter di depan Alaude. "Apa maksudmu?"

Senyum Alaude makin mengembang, "Hmph, bukankah kau sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin Primo berubah? Karena itu kau jatuhkan dia?"

Daemon Spade terkejut, senyumnya pudar _'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu…?'_ Daemon berteriak dalam hati. Daemon hendak menyangkal ketika Alaude berkata,

"Percuma saja kau menyangkalnya, Daemon…" Alaude berjalan pergi. Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depannya dengan pintu terbuka. "Karena akupun…" Alaude berbalik menatap Daemon sebelum menaikinya "juga menginginkan hal yang sama…"

Ucapan itu membuat Daemon membeku di tempat selama beberapa detik. Kereta kuda itu telah berjalan pergi. Daemon mengamati kereta itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana Alaude bisa mengetahuinya dan apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi. Daemon masih terdiam hingga sebuah sirine berbunyi kencang di balik tembok di belakangnya.

UUUIIIIIIIIIIIII, UUUIIIIIIIIIII, TET. TET. TET!

Daemon berbalik. Gedung dibelakangnya menjadi terang oleh lampu-lampu sokle yang besar menari-nari ke langit dan ke tanah, mencari-cari. 'Sudah sadar rupanya…' piker Daemon. Beberapa polisi keluar dari gedung dan berhamburan kejalan dan gang-gang kecil. Lebih banyak lagi yang keluar, terbagi mengikuti kelompok pertama dan sisanya berlari-lari di halaman.

Daemon berbalik. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu memasang senyumnya yang biasa. Seberkas kabut indigo muncul disekelilingnya dan iapun menghilang.

Sementara itu ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama…

Seberkas hantaran listrik kecil terlihat di atas alun-alun kota di tengah malam. Aliran-aliran listrik itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran hitam pekat. Mula-mula tanga, lalu kepala dan dada muncul. Sesosok manusia keluar dari lubang itu. Ia berjalan diawang-awang semudah berjalan di tanah selangkah. Rambutnya berwarna putih, ada sebuah tato di bawah mata kanannya (?). Ia menyeringai. Titik-titik cahaya seperti salju muncul dan berkumpul di punggungnya dan sepasang sayap putih keluar menyeruak dari sana. Lubang hitam itu perlahan mengecil dan menutup. Ia melihat kota yang disinari lampu-lampu redup. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"Ne, dimana kau Tsunayoshi-kun…?" gumam Byakuran, menantang dirinya sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Uwaaa, sumimaseeeeen! Maaf, chapter ini pendek banget. Aku sudah berusaha, percayalah! .(\o/) Aku akan berusaha supaya chapter berikutnya bisa lebih panjang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! (\"/) Terutama karena aku sudah lama nggak upload, bagi yang sudah nunggu lama (gaya!maaf…). Huaaa!

Jadi tolong jangan berhenti membaca ya!

Kemudian, aku juga minta maaf kalau ada tulisan yang salah ketikatau sulit di baca atau sulit di mengerti. Aku juga masih pemula dan parahnya, gaptek. Aku masih harus banyak belajar…

Untuk semua orang yang sudah bersedia membaca karya amatiran ini, memmberi review dan atas semua kritik dan saran kalian, terimakasih banyak! Aku bisa sejauh ini berkat kalian! Arigato gozaimasu!

Terakhir, untuk semuanya, kritik dan saran sangat juga mengharapkan dukungan dari kalian! Terima kasih atas bantuannya!

Mind to REVIEW?


End file.
